Mis dos inuyashas
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: -¿Estas lista?- me preguntó inuyasha tendiéndome su mano -Confía en nosotros- dijo inuyasha youkai tendiéndome su mano


-¿Estas lista?- me preguntó inuyasha tendiéndome su mano

-**Confía en nosotros**- dijo inuyasha youkai tendiéndome su mano

Cualquiera diría que esta es la mejor de las fantasías, tener a un inuyasha hanyou y a uno youkai que quieren probarte al mismo tiempo… si tal vez era afortunada de sobre manera. Con la mano derecha tome la mano de inuyasha y con la izquierda tome la mano de su youkai interior

-N**o** t**e** a**r**r**e**p**e**n**t**i**r**á**s**- me dijeron los dos al unísono

Me guiaron hacia la cama que tantas veces había compartido con inuyasha, el youkai me tomó en brazos y me recostó en la cama mientras inuyasha se deshacía de su ropa, cuando por fin estuvo desnudo comenzó a desnudarme a mi mientras su youkai se quitaba la ropa, cuando los tres estuvimos desnudos los os inuyasha me mandaron una mirada pasional que me enloqueció, ambos se subieron a la cama, el hanyou de mi lado derecho y el youkai del izquierdo

-Te haremos gozar kagome- me dijo mi inuyasha acariciándome la mejilla

-**Será la mejor noche de tu vida**- me dijo el youkai acariciándome la otra mejilla

Inuyasha me beso en los labios y descendió por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi feminidad mientras inuyasha youkai me besaba apasionadamente, sentí como mi hanyou abría un poco mis piernas y comenzaba a probarme, cerré mis ojos y gemí de placer, él sabía cómo probarme y hacerme enloquecer, abrí un poco los ojos y vi como el youkai me besaba la clavícula y timaba uno de mis pechos en su boca mientras el otro era atendido por su mano, me besaba y mamaba con cuidado de no lastimarme con sus colmillos y eso me excitó, estaba perdida en todas esas sensaciones, el youkai lambiendo y mamando mis senos mientras el hanyou probaba mi esencia, ambos me orillaban al límite hasta que sin poder contenerme me deje llevar por el arrollador orgasmo

-¡INUYASHA!-

Grité su nombre a todo pulmón, me sentía en el cielo, esto era maravilloso, cuando recupere el conocimiento vi como cambiaban de posición, ahora el hanyou me mamaba, lambia y mordía los pezones mientras el youkai me probaba, esa imagen me excitó aún más, sentía todo mi cuerpo arder y ellos eran los únicos que podían calmar mi calor, una vez más ambos se ocupaban de todo mi cuerpo, no dejaban ni una parte sin sus caricias, ambos se sincronizaron, mientras mi youkai me probaba el hanyou me mordía los pezones haciéndome llegar de nuevo al orgasmo, me sentía tan bien, ambos eran maravillosos… y ambos eran míos.

Me senté con cuidado en la cama pues aun sentía los deliciosos espasmos del último orgasmo, los miré a los ojos y ambos me miraban con pasión y lujuria, descendí mi mirada por sus cuerpos y por primera vez noté lo necesitados que estaban, me acerqué a ellos, tome el miembro de mi hanyou en la boca y el del youkai en mi mano

-Ka… kagome…- gruñó el hanyou

-…**Perra**…**no**… **te**…**detengas**…- rugió el youkai

Eso era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos, sentí como ambos se tensaban, mi hanyou se vino en mi boca mientras el youkai mojaba parte de mis senos, los liberé a ambos no sin antes darles un beso a sus miembros en la punta

-Ya es hora- dijo el hanyou mientras posaba su mano en mi hombro derecho

-**Ahora sabrás lo que es disfrutar de verdad- **dijo el youkai poniéndome la mano en mi hombro izquierdo, ambos se miraron y asintieron para ellos mismos, me empujaron gentilmente en la cama

-Espero que estés lista- me dijo mi hanyou mientras tomaba mi pierna izquierda y la posaba en su hombro derecho

-**Esto será nuevo e intenso perra-** declaró mi youkai mientras se posaba en mi espalda

Sentía el miembro del hanyou en mi entrada mientras que el del youkai estaba en mi otra entrada, me tense al saber lo que planeaban hacerme, pero en un instante me relaje pues sabía que ellos jamás en la vida se atreverían a lastimarme.

Primero sentí como mi hanyou se unía a mí arrancándome un gemido de placer

-**Mi turno-**

Sentí como mi youkai me penetraba por detrás arrancando más gemidos de mis labios

Era una extraña sensación sentir esos dos miembros en mis entradas pero para nada desagradable, al contrario se sentía demasiado bien, sin previo aviso ambos comenzaron a moverse, me sentía en la gloria, ambos me penetraban frenéticamente, a lo lejos escuché como una mujer gritaba el nombre de su amado a todo volumen, tanto que su gritó cada vez se empezó a hacer más y más claro, me sorprendí tanto al saber que la mujer que gritaba era yo…

Sentía el clímax aproximarse y al parecer también inuyasha se dio cuenta pues ambos aumentaron sus estocadas, tanto que estaba segura que al día siguiente no me podría parar y mucho menos sentar, unas cuantas estocadas más y los tres llegamos al orgasmo, sentí las semillas de mis dos inuyashas verterse en mí, ambos se derrumbaron a cada lado mío, mi hanyou estaba en mi derecha y mi youkai a mi izquierda

-¿Qué ocurre kagome?- me preguntó preocupado mi hanyou

-**¿Qué tienes perra?- **me cuestionó mi youkai

Los miré a los dos encima de mí viéndome directo a los ojos

-¿**P**o**r **q**u**é **l**l**o**r**a**s**?**- me preguntaron los dos al unísono

¿Llorar?, sentí sus lenguas limpiando mis mejillas causándome cosquillas y que me riera un poco, los miré felices, felices de verse sonreír de nuevo

-Lloro de felicidad-

Ambos me abrazaron tiernamente a lo cual yo solo pude dejarme querer

-**Perra nos habías preocupado**- me confesó mi youkai con un tono alegre

Ambos se recostaron a mi lado apretándome contra ellos mismos

-Duerme perra- me dijo mi hanyou acariciándome una mejilla

-**Mañana será un nuevo día**… **perra**…- dijo mi youkai tiernamente

Esa noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida, dormí plácidamente entre mis dos inuyashas quienes me tenían apresada entre ellos, haciéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo entero.


End file.
